User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Pokémon Adventure - Part 6 - Rockets and Mewtwo!
Jwle’s Pokémon Adventure Part 6 - Rockets and Mewtwo! Part of this part (that sounds weird) has just our current Pokémon teams. Skip it if you want! Jwle: Why hello, Luna! Did you enjoy your little tumble? Luna: (Through gritted teeth) You… kids! I will not fail against a few kids! ???: And we won’t fail! Prepare for trouble! ???: And make it double! ???: To protect- Jwle: Okay, blah blah blah, protecting the world from devastation, blah blah blah. Jessie and James and Meowth have arrived. Jessie: Wow! Someone who actually knows us! Jwle: You guys are in the anime, you know? Jessie: You mean, we’re being filmed? Wow! Wow! My #1 goal is to become a top actress! And a #1 Pokémon Coordinator! Fox: There are contests in Lysidea, not that you would be able to win them. Jessie: Hey! But I got my 5 Sinnoh ribbons fair and square to enter in the Grand Festival! Fox: Note that you only won the contests Dawn didn’t enter. Jessie: That never happened! Meowth: But I thought it happened a few years ago! Jessie: Meowth, you don’t need to say that! Swag: Hello! Jwle: Ahh! It’s Team Moon! Luna, I bet this is one of your Grunts! Swag: Well, I have a few things to explain… (Explains story) So? Fox: So… where’s your proof? Swag: Well, you remember this thing on my arm? Turns out it was possessing me into helping Team Justice. I’ll take care of Team Rocket! Go, Charcoal! Charcoal: Char… meleon! Swag: Charcoal, use Ember! Charcoal: Charmeleon! Jessie: ARGH! YOU BURNED MY HAIR! ARGH! TAKE THIS AND THAT, YOU LIZARD! Meowth: Poor Charmeleon! That’s Jessie’s Rolling Kick attack! James: And that’s her Fury Swipes attack! Charcoal: Char… meleon! Jessie: You dare make me bald!? YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE!!! Fox: Stop Team Rocket! Drifloon, Gust! Drifloon: Drif… loon! Team Rocket: Ahh! Looks like we’re blasting off again! Luna: Argh! Whatever, I’ll just go away and take a shower. Jwle: Let’s finish Routes 2 and 3… Two days later… Jwle’s Team: Level 13 ♂ Wooper @ No Item Ability: Unaware (Hidden Ability) Nature: Relaxed (+Defense -Speed) Moveset: Water Gun, Mud Shot, Curse, Recover IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 12 ♀ “Conductor” (Venipede) @ No Item Ability: Speed Boost (Hidden Ability) Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Pursuit, Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech IVs: 6x31 How: Caught in the wild. Level 10 ♂ Marill @ No Item Ability: Huge Power Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Water Gun, Bubble, Belly Drum, Aqua Jet IVs: 6x31 How: Given as a gift from an old couple. Level 10 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Anticipation (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Wish, Covet, Tackle, Baby-Doll Eyes IVs: 6x31 How: Given as a gift from an old couple. Fox’s Team: Level 14 ♀ Drifloon @ No Item Ability: Unburden Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Focus Energy, Astonish, Gust, Minimize IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 13 ♀ Bounsweet Ability: Oblivious Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Rapid Spin, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Play Rough IVs: 6x31 How: Caught in Berry Patch at Route 3. Level 11 ♀ Eevee @ No Item Ability: Anticipation (Hidden Ability) Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Wish, Covet, Tackle, Baby-Doll Eyes IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Jet’s Team: Level 15 ♂ Totodile @ No Item Ability: Sheer Force (Hidden Ability) Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Bite, Rage, Scratch, Dragon Dance IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 14 ♀ Mareanie @ No Item Ability: Regenerator (Hidden Ability) Nature: Calm (+Special Defense -Attack) Moveset: Toxic Spikes, Bite, Peck, Haze IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 3. Level 13 ♂ Gastly @ No Item Ability: Levitate Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Hypnosis, Mean Look, Lick, Curse IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 3. Queen’s Team: Level 13 ♂ Charmander @ No Item Ability: Blaze Nature: Jolly (+Speed -Special Attack) Moveset: Dragon Dance, Scratch, Ember, Flare Blitz IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 13 ♀ Petilil @ No Item Ability: Chlorophyll Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Absorb, Growth IVs: 6x31 How: Caught in Berry Patch at Route 3. Level 11 ♂ Popplio @ No Item Ability: Torrent Nature: Modest (+Special Attack -Attack) Moveset: Aqua Ring, Water Gun, Disarming Voice, Pound IVs: 6x31 How: Received as a gift from an old couple. Gyradoes’s Team: Level 14 ♂ Froakie @ No Item Ability: Protean (Hidden Ability) Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Bubble IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 15 ♂ Magikarp @ No Item Ability: Swift Swim Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Splash, Tackle IVs: 6x31 How: Splashed out of Brass Creek. Level 13 ♂ Gastly @ No Item Ability: Levitate Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Hypnosis, Mean Look, Lick, Curse IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 3. Swag’s Team: Level 16 ♂ “Charcoal” (Charmeleon) (SHINY) Abiltiy: Blaze Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) Moveset: Dragon Rage, Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen IVs: 6x31 How: Received as Starter. Level 15 ♀ “Sly” (Zigzagoon) Ability: Gluttony Nature: Adamant (+Attack -Special Attack) Moveset: Odor Sleuth, Tackle, Headbutt, Baby-Doll Eyes IVs: 6x31 How: Caught on Route 1. Jwle: Man, we finally arrived at Sunburst City! Fox: Yay! Jwle: I’m exhausted and so are Wooper, Conductor, Marill, and Eevee. Let’s all go to the Pokémon Center. A few minutes later… Nurse Joy: We’ve nursed your Pokémon to full health! Thank you for coming! Jwle: I think it’s time to go eat lunch. Gyradoes: I agree- Queen: OMG! OMG! OMG! I heard there’s a Mewtwo restaurant here called Psy-Delight! Its mascot is Mewtwo! Let’s go! Let’s go! Leggo! Come on! Swag: Are you obsessed with Mewtwo? Queen: Why would you ask that? OF COURSE! I THINK MEWTWO IS SO HANDSOME! WOW! WOW! Swag: Before we got our Starters I was surfing the internet and I stumbled across your “Love” blog. Fox: Blegh. Isn’t that the one where Queen got digested? Jet: Please don’t talk about that one. We’re going to a restaurant after this, you know. Queen: MY EXPERIENCE WAS AWESOME! Jwle: Wait, you’re telling me it actually happened- Queen: YES..! OF COURSE! Jwle: Did you catch Mewtwo? Queen: Are you serious!? Fox: So you did? Queen: NO! OF COURSE NOT! MEWTWO IS MY HUSBAND! I WOULD NOT WANT TO CAPTURE MY HUSBAND! Jwle: B-but we just started our Pokémon journey. We’re 10 years old. You’re telling me… Queen: Yep! When I was about… hm… 9 ½ years old, we had a wedding and got married! Jwle: Whoa. Well, let’s drop the conversation, and uh… go eat there! I know it’ll make Queen happy! Fox: Okay…? A minute later… Queen: Yup! This is it! Psy-Delight! I hope my husband works here and gains lots of money! Fox: Queen, I don’t think you should ask- Queen: Why, HELLO there, man-at-the-counter! I must ask you, does my husband work here? Man: A few things. 1) You’re way too young to be married, and 2) who is your husband? Queen: Mewtwo, of course! Once I went inside of him! Man: Uh… (Faints) Swag: Queen! Look what you’ve done! I’m pretty sure they have never seen Mewtwo before in their life! Queen: Pfft. Who cares. Let’s just go to the woman. Why, HELLO there! Have you seen my husband Mew- Fox: (Covering Queen’s mouth) Uh, she said nothing! Okay, a table for 6, please? Woman: Okay, go into Row 2. Your table will be 2F. Jet: Okay, thank you! Jwle: Let’s get settled… A few minutes later… Waitress: So, what are you choosing? Jwle: Some Psy-Noodles for me, with a side of crispy French fries! Jet: I’ll take your Cheeseburger with a side of French fries. Fox: Haunted Salad for me! I’ll take a nice side of French fries! Swag: Some fire-hot noodles for me. Again, a side of French fries! Gyradoes: I’ll take the same order as Jet! Queen: Why, HELLO Mrs. Waitress, do you happen to- Jwle: (Slaps hand over Queen’s mouth) Not now, Queen. Just your order. Queen: Your SIGNATURE “Mewtwo’s Premium Steak”, please! With French fries, of course! Waitress: Okay, why thank you. Your orders should be coming up in the next five minutes. A few minutes later… Waitress: Psy-Noodles, two Cheeseburgers, a Haunted Salad, some fire-hot noodles, and some “Mewtwo’s Premium Steak”. All coming with French fries. There you go! Enjoy! Jwle: Yay! Mm! Their noodles are good! Queen: Wow! This steak tastes just like my husband Mewtwo’s steak- Gyradoes: (Steps on Queen’s foot) No. We are not going through this. Waitress: Wait, your husband - wait, you have a husband in the first place, and he’s Mewtwo? Oh golly! I always wanted to be a husband of Mewtwo! Hmph! Queen: There are other Mewtwos out there! Waitress: Gee, you’re right! Girl, we’re getting in contact with each other so you can find me a Mewtwo to date! Queen: My pleasure! Fox: So, what just happened? Jwle: Don’t discuss over what happened while we’re eating… 20 minutes later… Jwle: Wow, I’m stuffed! How about you guys? Fox: Yeah! The food here is awesome! Queen: It was like, so amazing! Mewtwo’s face was on the plate, so I stared at it and admired that rugged handsomeness while I ate the fabulous steak. Jet: I think you’re taking it a bit too far, Queen. Queen: I can NEVER take it too far with Mewtwo! Gyradoes: You have multiple times already, Queen. Queen: Oh… heh. Our heroes made some major improvements! Next time, we will see them battling Violet at the Sunburst Gym for the Illusion Badge! Category:Blog posts